


Денежные вопросы

by archarcher, ilera



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, one chapter - one fanfic, Гастингс сильно тупит, и наивен, намеки на слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: В Рождество кто-то спустился в спальню Пуаро по печной трубе. Но у него же нет печной трубы?..
Relationships: Arthur Hastings & Hercule Poirot, Arthur Hastings/Hercule Poirot
Kudos: 3





	1. Подарок для Пуаро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В Рождество кто-то спустился в спальню Пуаро по печной трубе. Но у него же нет печной трубы?..

Пуаро перевернулся на другой бок. В комнате послышался шорох, потом громкий стук и чертыхание. Пуаро приподнялся в постели и включил прикроватную лампочку.  
— Гастингс! — воскликнул он. — Что вы делаете в печной трубе?.. Постойте, у меня в комнате нет печной трубы.  
Гастингс отряхнул красный сюртук, пригладил белую бороду и бросился к детективу.  
— Я ваш подарок на Рождество! — радостно воскликнул Гастингс, заглядывая в глаза Пуаро и пытаясь поймать его руку.  
— Гастингс, вы вновь допоздна играли в монополию? — бельгиец уоризненно поглядел на своего друга. — И где вы достали этот костюм?  
Гастингс враз помрачнел.  
— Ах, Пуаро, это именно то, о чем нам надо поговорить.  
— О костюме?  
— Да нет же, о деньгах.  
— Вы нуждаетесь в деньгах, мон ами? Что ж вы сразу не сказали? Вы же знаете, деньги Пуаро ваши деньги.  
— Да-да, но дело не в этом... Ах, это так грустно.  
Гастингс снял мохнатые перчатки, печально заломил руки и сложил брови домиком. У этого домика было три стены: две состояли из бровей, а третья — из бровной астральной сущности. Потом Гастингс осторожно начал рвать на себе волосы. Вырвав пару штук, успокоился — все-таки, волос оставалось не так много.  
— Давайте же, расскажите Пуаро, в чем дело.  
— Это ужасная история. Для начала мне нужно выпить.  
Пуаро облачился в халат, а Гастингс избавился от наряда Санта-Клауса, и оба прошли в гостиную. Там стояла елка, а под ней две большие коробки в форме мисс Лемон и инспектора Джеппа.  
— Подождите, Гастингс, мы здесь не одни, — тихо произнес Пуаро.  
Гастингс подозрительно огляделся вокруг. Детектив поднял палец:  
— Вы слышите это, Гастингс?  
— Что?  
— Дыхание. Я всегда его узнаю, — он таинственно прищурился. — Это дыхание инспектора Джеппа и мисс Лемон.  
От еле сдерживаемого смеха коробки затряслись. Пуаро картинно встал рядом с ними и пнул одну из коробок.  
— Теперь вы видите, Гастингс?  
— Да, эти коробки трясутся.  
— И о чем это нам говорит? — терпеливо спросил детектив.  
— О том, что внутри находится механизм, заставляющий коробки вибрировать, — радостно ответил Гастингс.  
— Ваши исходные предпосылки верны, мон ами, но выводы вы сделали неправильные. Приглядитесь к форме этих коробок.  
— Откуда мы знаем, что это коробки?  
— А вы как думаете?  
— Под елкой всегда стоят коробки? — вопросительно посмотрел Гастингс.  
Пуаро приподнял брови.  
— Гастингс, эти коробки на самом деле не то, чем кажутся. Присмотритесь внимательно. Они неправильной геометрической формы: ни прямоугольные, ни квадратные. При этом одна из них вам подмигнула. Какие выводы вы сделаете сейчас?  
Гастингс в затруднении молчал.  
— Если это не механизм… — протянул Гастингс.  
Тут одна из коробок возмущенно заговорила, активно жестикулируя:  
— Это невозможно! Мы с мисс Лемон обвязались красными ленточками и сидим под елкой полночи, ожидая, пока вы с Пуаро нас увидите. Сколько можно, у меня уже нога затекла! А мисс Лемон лишилась чувств.  
— У мисс Лемон нет никаких чувств, — мрачно ответил Пуаро. — Только бесчувственный идиот может залезть под елку, ожидая, что кто-то к нему спустится. Этот "кто-то" желал провести эту ночь в постели, пока кто-то другой не залез по воображаемой печной трубе и не испортил ночной отдых Пуаро.  
Гастингс наивно посмотрел на Пуаро:  
— А кто этот "кто-то", Пуаро? Вы имеете в виду, что это был "кто-то" или "кое-кто"*?  
— Нет, Гастингс, я имел в виду вас.  
— Меня?!  
— Джентльмены, — прервал их Джепп, — не хотите ли развязать ленточку и открыть свои подарки?  
— Нет, инспектор, не хочу, — ответил Пуаро. — Я догадываюсь, что вы с мисс Лемон приняли на грудь лишнего, как говорят англичане… О чем вы хотели поговорить, Гастингс?  
— Ах, Пуаро, я все равно никогда не любил своего дядюшку, а он не любил меня. Я не любил его за то, что он плохо ко мне относился. Честно говоря, мы не любили друг друга.  
Пуаро внимательно смотрел на Гастингса, в его глазах застыло непонятное выражение.  
— И как-то осенью мы с ним пошли гулять, — продолжал Гастингс. — И он сказал, что когда погибнет, то не оставит мне ни гроша. Вообразите мое удивление, когда дядюшка трагически скончался. Это был так внезапно, — вздохнул Гастингс.  
— Мон ами, я всегда рад послушать ваши веселые истории, но давайте ближе к делу.  
— Ах да. Он оставил мне 2000 фунтов.  
— Так в чем же проблема, Гастингс?  
— Видите ли, до этого я жил у вас…  
Джепп удивленно крякнул, а мисс Лемон молча выпучила глаза и заломила руки.  
— Я же просил вас не рассказывать об этой маленькой подробности биографии Эркюля Пуаро. Могут пойти слухи.  
Гастингс тем временем продолжал рассказывать, не обращая ни на что внимания.  
Джепп шепотом спросил:  
— Какие слухи, мисс Лемон?  
— Я вам потом объясню.  
— … А теперь, когда у меня появились деньги, мне придется от вас съехать на новую квартиру.  
— Гастингс, — протянул Пуаро, — помните, мы с вами говорили о ценах на недвижимость? В этом году они необычайно высоки. Думаю, вам стоит подождать с переездом.  
Гастингс облегченно вздохнул. Тут вклинился Джепп.  
— Пуаро, я как раз хотел с вами поговорить.  
— Не продолжайте, инспектор. Вы тоже хотите жить у Пуаро?  
— Э-э-э… Я не совсем это имел в виду, но когда вы об этом упомянули, мысль мне кажется соблазнительной.  
Мисс Лемон нарушила неловкое молчание:  
— Я принесу индейку.  
— Мисс Лемон, зачем вы принесете индейку? — взглянул на нее Пуаро.  
— Какое же Рождество без индейки?  
— Несите, мисс Лемон, — покорно согласился Пуаро.  
Тем временем Гастингс предложил Джеппу посмотреть на чучело крокодила. Несмотря на то, что он видел его много раз, Джепп согласился. А Пуаро неожиданно подумал, что никогда раньше не получал таких великолепных подарков на Рождество.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кто-то и кое-кто - в английском языке somebody (определенный человек) и anybody (незнакомый, неопределенный человек)


	2. Рука Мидаса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Откуда у Гастингса деньги?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативные концы читать осторожно.

— Послушайте, Пуаро, я не могу взять ваши деньги.  
— Но, мой дорогой Гастингс, ваша помощь в моих расследованиях просто неоценима. Это лишь небольшая компенсация.  
— Нет, взять ваши деньги значит поступить непорядочно.   
— Подумайте, Гастингс, вы повсюду меня возите...  
— На машине, которую вы мне подарили.  
— Бензин оплачиваете вы, мон ами.   
— Но куда бы мы ни ехали, это вы подписываете чеки в отелях и ресторанах. Однажды я специально спустился в холл, пока вы еще спали, и попытался закрыть счет, но мне сказали, что вы это уже сделали. Пуаро, когда же вы успели?  
— Я имею привычку оплачивать все заранее.  
— К тому же я практически живу у вас. Мне даже приходится хранить здесь свои вещи, потому что в любой момент вы можете сорваться по какому-нибудь делу, а у меня нет времени зайти домой и переодеться.  
— Вот видите, Гастингс, вы сами только что доказали, как мне полезны.  
— О, Пуаро! Вы же и аренду моей квартиры...  
— Всего лишь даю вам взаймы с уверенностью, что когда-нибудь вы вернете мне эту скромную сумму.  
— Пуаро, вы даже не называете мне точную сумму, я уже несколько лет не видел счетов за свет и телефон.  
— Выпейте чаю, Гастингс.  
— Спасибо, Пуаро.  
— И возьмите этот чек.  
— Пуаро, вы меня не переубедите.  
— Ах, Гастингс, финансы такие мелочи по сравнению с тем, что действительно имеет значение. Возьмите же, и мы сможем обсудить новое дело.  
— Когда вы так на меня смотрите, мне хочется с вами согласиться.  
— Ваши инстинкты, как правило, оказываются верными. Я вам всегда говорил следовать порывам вашего сердца, мон ами.  
— Послушайте, почему я с вами спорю, Пуаро? Вы всегда правы.  
— Вот именно, мой дорогой Гастингс.   
— Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?

Альтернативный конец  
От слов Пуаро Гастингс растаял, превратившись в лужицу на его новом ковре. О существовании снеговика напоминала лишь морковка. Пуаро взял морковку, засунул ее в рот и с удовольствием захрустел.

Альтернативный конец к альтернативному концу  
От слов Пуаро Гастингс растаял, превратившись в лужицу на его новом ковре. О существовании снеговика напоминала лишь морковка. Пуаро высадил из горшка свои розы и посадил вместо них морковку. Через месяц из морковки выросло большое морковное дерево с фунтами стерлингов вместо листьев. Пуаро с удовлетворением подумал: "Вот она рука Мидаса!"

Альтернативный конец к альтернативному концу 2  
От слов Пуаро Гастингс растаял, превратившись в лужицу на его новом ковре. О существовании снеговика напоминала лишь морковка. Пуаро поспешно отбросил морковку и кинулся собирать воду в таз, который поместил в холодильник. Через два часа дверь открылась и из холодильника вышел ледяной красавец Гастингс. Пуаро заключил его в объятья, и зажили они припеваючи.


	3. Парочка драбблов

Почему Пуаро все время раскрывает преступления перед большой аудиторией? Гастингс думал, что так детектив пожинает лавры.   
— Нет, Гастингс. Я слишком скромен и не люблю чрезмерного восхищения моими талантами. Вы никогда не задумывались, почему преступникам, которых я разоблачил, никогда не приходила мысль меня обезвредить?  
— Что вы имеете в виду, Пуаро?  
Про себя Гастингс подумал, что, и правда, это странно: Пуаро часто воздействовал на психику подозреваемого, не имея сколь серьезных доказательств.  
— Они боятся меня, боятся моего гения.  
— Правда? А я думал, что преступник просто никогда не посмеет убить вас на глазах у стольких людей, — наивно предположил Гастингс.  
Пуаро надулся и целый вечер не разговаривал с Гастингсом, который так и не понял, почему великий детектив обиделся. 

***

Пуаро всегда удивлялся, откуда у Гастингса деньги, если он жил на военную пенсию и при этом ни в чем себе не отказывал. Иногда он заставал Гастингса за газетой в поисках работы, но дальше просмотра объявлений дело не заходило. На все вопросы Гастингс растерянно моргал и разводил руками. В конце концов Пуаро решил, что Гастингсу досталось наследство. Гастингс же все пожимал плечами:  
— Честное слово, Пуаро, я ничего не понимаю. Деньги просто есть и все.   
— Но откуда?  
— Согласитесь, если бы их не было, мне не на что было бы жить.  
Пуаро терялся перед такой железной логикой и прекращал распросы.


	4. "Вы не решили эту загадку, Пуаро, а я решил!"

— Вы не решили эту загадку, Пуаро, а я решил! — удивленно воскликнул я, поняв, что впервые опередил Пуаро в расследовании преступления.  
— В вас есть нераскрытые стороны, Гастингс, — улыбнулся Пуаро. — Как вы поняли, что леди Присцилла не убивала своего мужа?  
Я положил ногу на ногу, думая, как объяснить Пуаро то, что пришло ко мне, как озарение, а не результат логических выводов.  
— Понимаете, она женщина, — начал я, — а женщина не станет что-либо делать сразу после покраски ногтей. Зачем тратить столько усилий и лака, чтобы в следующую секунду расцарапать мужу лицо и задушить его собственными руками? Частицы лака на трупе показывают, что либо леди Присциллу подставили, либо ее мужа убила другая девушка, не так бережно относящаяся к своей внешности. Я бы поставил на служанку.  
— Право, вы превзошли самого Пуаро, мон ами. В знании женщин я не могу с вами — как вы, англичане, говорите? — тягаться.


End file.
